narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mikasa Inyamaru
Mikasa Inyamaru (殷夜丸光暈, Inyamaru Mikasa) is an individual classified as a Tokubetsu Jōnin within Kumogakure, despite her occupation more accurately reflecting an ANBU operative. Despite her position among Kumogakure's Interrogation Team, Mikasa is, in fact, an Intelligence Officer serving directly under the Daimyō of the Land of Lightning, among many others. Her particular skills lie within the gathering of information from supposedly small rumors, thus travelling to rather remote and dangerous locations in order to fulfill her objectives. Background Mikasa, due to being contracted by the , possesses no real identity that can be traced back to a notable village of any kind, given that the Daimyō wishes to act with as much obscurity as possible. Mikasa hailed from a very small village in the Land of Lightning which had been terribly affected by the consequences of the . Mikasa grew up in a struggle to survive. Daily she had to rely on small morsels on food, only being nourished by her mother's breast milk until, eventually, she became too old for that as well. Taking matters into her own hands, Mikasa went out, begged and traded various items in order to have morsels of food. However, at the tender age of seven, Mikasa would be incapable of doing anything more. Food was gone, contact with the outside world lost; her hopes had ended. Lying on the road to , an assistant of the Daimyō, who had been looking for candidates suitable for the Daimyō's ambitions, had taken the girl in out of the sake of both humanity and his lord. He gave her food to eat and a carriage to ride in, taking the young girl back to the residence of the Daimyō. Upon reaching, the Daimyō noticed the young girl brimming with chakra, hence the reason for her constant need for food. Believing this girl to be one of the people who could successfully carry out his ambitions, the Daimyō authorized his assistant to be able to adopt the young girl and train her in the Shinobi arts. Due to this, Mikasa was given the surname Inyamaru (殷夜丸, Inyamaru); the assistant's name. While initially reclusive from her foster father and his associates, Mikasa eventually succumbed to the fact that this was her family. Slowly but steadily she would begin to love her foster family, realizing that they, without expecting anything for themselves, had taken such good care of Mikasa despite her inevitable submission to the Daimyō's demands. Finally, when Mikasa's health was at its peak, her training had begun. Little had been revealed about it, however, the end result was a woman capable of seamlessly blending into Kumogakure and the Land of Lightning while possessing the tactical acumen and physical ability to fight off virtually any opponent. Personality Appearance Synopsis Abilities Ninjutsu Fūinjutsu Kyōinjutsu .]] Kenjutsu .]] Taijutsu Intelligence Stats Trivia *Permission to make Mikasa a specialist in Kyōinjutsu has been given by Kazeyo. *Mikasa's appearance is based on Oriana Thomson from and Rangiku Matsumoto from . Quotes Creation and Conception Category:Female Category:Tokubetsu Jōnin Category:LGBT Character